I Wish Sometimes That Could Be Me
by BunniExpressive
Summary: Some magic ensues and an opportunity comes up that Dawn can’t pass, but Spike figures it out.
1. Intro

I Wish Sometimes That Could Be Me

Intro:

So this is my first FINISHED story in 4 years so be kind. First time writing Dawn out, and more so writing a Dawn/Spike story. It's a little angsty but it doesn't get to bad. I'm saving that for my other stories. Which you should keep an eye out for if you like this one. (DawnSpike, WillowSpike, SpikeDrusilla, and MAYBbbbbeeee SpikeBuffy, with Angelus through some too. P)

I don't wanna give anyway, but basically Dawn is crushing over Spike, she's 16 and feeling the angst of a 16 year old. Some magic ensues and an opportunity comes up that Dawn can't pass, but Spike figures it out.

4 Chapters and It's finished.

I don't own ANYTHING of BTVS but the plot and Danna.


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn sighed as she hugged her bag close to her body. The books edges poking her in the ribs and chest, yet the familiar sensation of discomfort, oddly soothed her. She kicked the rocks at her feet that had been thrown up on the sidewalk from the road. Her mind was so deep; it was drowning in her thoughts about school today. Third year of high school and she couldn't have made a bigger fool of herself. She prayed all day long the hell mouth would just open up and suck her in. Anything was better than what happened. She barely noticed as she stumbled from the curb to cross the street that a large truck with its lights off was speeding right for her.

Spike sauntered down the street, eyeing store windows and passer bys. Happy with his stolen goods for the night he was way past getting drunk in front of his TV. As he watched a lovely woman pass him by his eye caught the smaller Summers and the car heading right her way.

"Bit!" Spike yelled as he dropped his bag of groceries and charged across the street with vampiric speed. He wrapped her up in his arms and got her out of the way of the truck just in time as it sped past them, honking as if they did something wrong. Spike growled and yelled after the vehicle that if he ever saw them again he would remove their head with his bare hands.

Dawn was disoriented and the tears in her eyes made her vision blurry about what had happened. But she knew who had apparently saved her from something. The sweet, well comforting sweet smell to her of leather, smoke, and whiskey belonged to no one but Spike. "Spike, what was that about?" She said in a small choked up voice.

"You bloody well walked in front of a moving car, pet." Spike ran his hands through her hair, eyeing her face taking notice to the tears but not sure what to say about them. "Something wrong, nibblet?"

"Nothing you care about." She wiped at her eyes violently, making them all puffy and red.

Spike raised his eyebrow in that trade mark way and sighed. He shrugged and turned, walking back to grab his things. When he got everything back in the bag and turned, Dawn was just staring at him. Her eyes dull yet wounded. He looked at the sky and rolled his eyes. "The things I do for those bloody women. I swear, the chip is gone and I will…." He looked down at her, with her trade mark pout and big teenage eyes pulling him in, "Still do their bidding. Fuck."

Dawn watched as Spike came back over to her, he seemed annoyed. "I'll just go home. Sorry to have been an inconvenience." She turned to leave.

"Dawn! Stop right there!" He sighed, putting on his best 'I am concerned' face.

Dawn stopped and put her bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest. But didn't turn around.

Spike sighed heavily. "I'm sorry love, it's been a long night. You know I care about you. I'm gonna walk you home, and if you decide to forgive me then I would love to hear what's wrong."

Dawn turned half way and frowned. "I don't want to go home."

"Then my place."

"Bronze."

"Fine." Spike clutched his bag tightly as he motioned for Dawn to walk across the street after e made sure it was safe.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh food stuff. Cookies, and things."

"Yum." She said quietly.

"I thought so." He adjusted the bag, the crinkle it made one of the only sounds after they stopped talking. "I hate when you cry nibblet."

"I hate it to. I can't help it." She cast her eyes to the side, giving him a side glance. "It's a girl thing."

"Do I need to kill anyone? I hope so; a spot of violence would do me good."

Dawn gave a small smile, trying not to let it show. But Spike could feel her smile. She always gave off vibes he could read even if he was blind.

"It was a boy."

"I bloody knew it. What's his name darling? He won't ever bother you again." Spike growled and clutched the bag for a different reason. He hated seeing either of the Summer girls in pain for anything or anyone.

"No Spike, the thought is nice but he'll get what's coming to him. I mean….so he doesn't like me and made fun of me for it. He'll probably get an infected dick or something from one of the hos he does like." Dawn giggled and skipped her next step.

Spike's eyes widened and looked at her with his head slightly tilted. "Language lil' bit, you aren't old enough to talk like that."

Dawn frowned at him and then rolled her eyes. "You tell me all the gruesome horrible details of ALL the things you did when evil and you can't handle me saying the word dick?"

Spike swallowed. "You're all innocent, it feels dirty coming from that cute little mouth of yours."

Dawn blushed and then frowned again. "I'm ancient powerful keyness, I am not innocent."

"That was then, and this is now. You are innocent….in my eyes. I don't want that to change."

Dawn's spirit dropped to her toes. She always had a crush on Spike but he had never so blatantly said how childish she was in his eyes. So she had two major embarrassing encounters with men who she liked. She hated life right now. Dawn's pace sped up and it forced Spike to speed up too.

"Hey the Bronze is this way." Spike touched her arm but Dawn brushed past.

"Changed my mind." Dawn's clipped words caught Spike off guard. He didn't know what to say or do. The same thing happened with Buffy all the time. He was assuming it was a hormonal girl thing and left it at that.

"Going home then?"

"I suppose so."

"Did I say something wrong Dawn?" He said her voice so softly, so caring. Dawn felt bad. He was so much older than her and in love with Buffy. How could she ever expect him to be crushing or respect her as a woman. He was right, she was an innocent, a child to him.

Dawn dropped her head and then looked up at his bright blue eyes. She loved looking at him. His face was so handsome, lips so perfect and eyes that penetrated her soul. She wanted him. She blushed so red that Spike smirked a little. Dawn closed her eyes and then sighed heavily. "No, it's me. I'm just tired and wanting the male race to all die right now."

"Hey, even your favorite Spike?"

"I can make an exception for you."

"Good to hear it love. "

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Revello Drive. Dawn was comfortable with their silence. She knew as much as a talker as Spike was, he could equally be quiet and thoughtful. At least with her, he was. She liked how he didn't feel the need to impress her. She knew he did at times, bringing her things, telling her grand stories, but she knew as much as he liked her company a part of it was only because out of everyone he knew, she was the only good human, who valued his company and accepted him as a reforming evil guy.

Spike tugged on Dawn's long hair, getting her to stop short of the driveway. "Listen, pet, I care about you a lot. Like my best friend you are. If that boy gives you any trouble at all, tell me okay. And if he doesn't want a pretty little thing like you hanging from his arm, adoring him…his loss. And better for me, I get all your time then." He ran his fingertips down her cheek and gave her a wink before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Now run inside before the big bad changes his mind about being a good guy."

Dawn giggled and blushed her way up onto the porch, she turned back to tell him thanks but he had already disappeared.

"DAWN!" Buffy came around the side of the house, face twisted in anger and fear. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Spike's crypt, Janice's, the school. Where have you been?"

"Spike walked me home, I was walking and got turned around in my thoughts. God Buffy I can handle myself let alone Spike would never have let…"

"Oh okay, well Spike….is not your guardian angel here. I don't see him anywhere."

"He probably left so he wouldn't have to hear the decibel your voice goes to when you are angry. It hurts me; I can't imagine what it would do to a vampire."

Buffy's eyes widened and she huffed as she charged up the stairs and threw open the door. "I was worried about you. Now get inside, dinner is ready, then straight to bed. I can't believe this. You are such a teenager."

"And you are turning into such a spinster."

"DAWN!"

Bang. The door closed, leaving the yard in the light of the moon. Spike was leaning in the neighbor's yard against the tree, smoking his last cigarette in the pack, a huge smile across his face watching the sister's go at it. He loved them both. Buffy was such a martyr for good, stuck in her ways and rules while Dawn was a fiery vixen, up for anything and she accepted so much more than Buffy. He would have to keep a close watch on Dawn as she grew up. The boys would be soon lining up around the block and he had to play momma bear, he had to make sure no one hurt her.


	3. Chapter 2

(As I typically write at 4am, typos sneak in even though I try to do my best to spell right and proper sentences lol, fixed a serious typo in this one, any others please let me know and I'll fix it. Would hate to kill the mood!)

I Wish Sometimes That Could Be Me

Chapter Two:

Dawn sat in the balcony with her friends Janice and Rebecca, watching the crowd dance and loosen up to the music. Some went to school with the girls while others were older, looking to do more than just dance. Though as Dawn watched a couple of the girls from her school grinding against a couple rougher crowd looking guys, she figured it wasn't just the older ones looking for a good time. And here Dawn sat with friends, Rebecca a prude and Janice who got in trouble on to many times with boys and now was on a permanent ban list thanks to her mom. Buffy would never let Dawn get close to boys and as result, everyone at school saw her as weird. Especially last week with Devon! The cutest guy in her art class, and she thought she had a chance. He always smiled at her, they had been eating lunch at the same table for weeks and he said hi whenever they saw each other in school or out. Then when she goes to kiss him, he freaks out, in front of everyone no less. She had half the football team and cheerleaders, and the entire 'You are so sick and typical' outcast crowd around to witness her major failure.

Not only that she had to run into Spike while she was licking her wounds and he goes hot and cold on her. Making her feel important, then a child, then back to important then disappearing before Buffy starting shrieking at her.

"Hey oh my god, Dawn, look at that guy! Is hot or is he hot! Becca?"

"He's hot. Way to old for us though."

"What, who?" Dawn scanned the crowd and saw him standing by the pillar nearest the stage. He had a bottle of beer in his hand, his eyes looking over all the girls in front of him. Some like meals, while others, like meals with a prize inside. Dawn sighed. "Oh him. He is of the hot. And Becca is totally right. We don't have a chance. He's completely in love with me sister."

"The way he's looking at that woman approaching him, doesn't look like he loves anyone to me." Janice cackled and the sound annoyed Dawn. She couldn't talk about Spike like that. But she guessed her friend was right. Spike was making his heavy, 'I want you' eyes at the brunette sliding her arm up the pole, flashing her best smile and breasts in his face. She made a gagging sound.

"Oh Dawnie, you jealous?"

"Am not!" Dawn grabbed her drink and covered her face with it. She cast her eyes back down at them. He was touching her arm and licking his upper lip. That woman was hooked. Dawn sat up as she watched Buffy walk to them, ignoring pissed off patrons whose drinks were spilled in the process. She saw Buffy get close to Spike and manage to make the woman back off, Dawn was completely surprised. Was her sister really jealous? But no, Buffy curled her hand into the lapel of his jacket and yanked him up straight. Spike was laughing, his hand over her's staring daggers into her siste'rs face. But Buffy was holding her own. Dawn couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Spike! Did you keep my sister from coming home?"

"Absolutely not! Knew it would tear you up inside. I walked the girl home, she almost got ran over. I did my good deed for the week."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "If I find out you did anything to make her eyes that red, and she didn't fool me. I knew she had been crying….I will stake you." She pushed him into the pole and then stepped back. "But thank you for getting her home okay. It seems more and more these days, I can't control her."

Spike rubbed out the wrinkle in the lapel and sighed. "Can't control that one. She's fire in a little tiny body. She's a teenager, slayer, the very definition of uncontrollable. And just so you know, BUT don't you dare tell her I told you." He pointed at her face and sneered as he eyed her up making sure his point got across. "It was over a boy at school. Said he made a right fool of her. Hurt Lil' Bit's feelings."

"Oh…well…thanks I guess." Buffy narrowed her eyes and then stormed off.

Spike watched her go, as he drank the rest of his beer. He looked around and felt eyes on him. At first he thought it was the woman he had been chatting up before Buffy The Mood Slayer ruined his good time but he couldn't find her anywhere. Such a pity, he thought as he started off towards the bar for another bottle.

Dawn couldn't follow where she went but smiled to herself, thinking from their interaction Spike had put Buffy in her little blonde dumb faced place.

Janice spotted Dawn's mood had picked up and she was starring hard, heart shaped holes into that guy, Spike. "Hey girlie, care to share?"

"Oh nothing."

"Mh hm, right.' Janice pointed at Dawn and Becca giggled.

That's when he noticed her, he gave one better look around for that woman and when he did, he saw her. Up top, watching him so intensely, when she had noticed him watching back she quickly leaned back and tried making conversation with her friends.

* * *

Dawn quickly tried picking up the conversation that her friends were having, clearly over clothes.

Devon came over, hands in pockets and eyes cast down. "Hey Dawn. Can we talk?"

Janice raised her eyebrows and Becca glowered at him. Both had their arms crossed while Dawn stood and sighed. "Easy, no biting. Sure Devon."

Dawn walked over to the railing, taking a quick look around trying to see where Spike went but she couldn't find him. She couldn't believe he caught her staring, now he probably thought she was weird or something.

"Listen, I don't want to keep you long, you look like you're having a great time with your friends but I…"

"No you listen, and believe I'm not this forward, except that one time…but….oh …" She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I thought…."

"Me too. I guess….I really like you as a friend but I don't think I am….feeling like that for you. I'm sorry. I mean with the issues with your sister and everyone thinks you're weird I just….can't have that attention."

"Oh, I ….well that's really…."

"Love, there you are." Spike draped his arm over Dawn's shoulders. "Was getting worried some bloke stole you away and here I see one is trying." He winked at the boy and tapped his shoulder. Spike ran his other hand down her long hair and then her exposed arm. Dawn swallowed hard and felt goose bumps raise on her arms. She stared wide eyed at Spike's profile and then at Devon.

"Hi, Spike."

"Spike?" Devon said in a shaky voice.

"Right that's me. And you?" Spike held out his hand, the one with the skull ring on the index finger.

"Devon…ah" He shook the blonde man's hand, gasping at the tight and cold grip.

"Right, well Dawn and I have to be going, car's purring outside, we have a fun filled evening to get to. Take care boy."

"B-bye Devon." Dawn waved and then looked at Janice and Becca who were whispering staring over their glasses of Coke at her. They started giggled and waved bye.

Dawn let Spike led her from the Bronze and down the alley to the lit street. "Spike, what the hell!?"

"Ah Nibblet don't tell me that wasn't fun." He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with his Zippo. As the lid closed he stuffed it back into his pocket and kept smiling at Dawn.

"Well, kind of, Devon looked so …..Embarrassed." She made a smile that matched his. She squealed and laughed as she tucked her hair back and zipped up her jacket.

"Pay back is always a fun time, love." Spike started walking in the direction of the cemetery which held his home, his crypt.

"Where you going?" Dawn followed next to him, happy at Spike's sudden surprise and to be out of there. She wasn't in the mood to be giggling and judging others with her friends, she'd rather be with her secret crush.

"Home, and you?"

"Oh well.." Dawn's voice lowered.

"I'm kidding, Lil' Bit. I rented movies, so it's just you and me I suppose." He thought back to that woman, who was more than willing to spend time with him before Buffy destroyed his chances. It was always that way. She would never be with him, and she just had to scare all other potential lovers away, it was always him and Dawn left to their own devices. He looked down at his partner in crime and all in all he couldn't complain. She was sweet. He loved movies and talking and eating junk food together with her. He loved that she was so trusting of him and knew everything about his past more than any of the scoobies, the watch and his books, even Angelus knew. Dawn knew more than even Drusilla probably did. Dawn was the one person he was comfortable sharing…CERTAIN parts of his human self with. He had to remain the bashful bad boy in her eyes but he could tell her things about his mum and job. She never judged him and in turn he never judged her. He smiled to himself thinking that his perfect companion was the underage sister of the world's most annoying slayer, whom he couldn't kill….yet.

Dawn smiled to herself thinking that she may not be able to be anymore to Spike than a friend, but it was better than nothing and she couldn't believe how crazy her sister was to be so mean to him. Buffy made Dawn feel like something was wrong with everyone. Made Willow guilty for her magic, made Xander guilt for being so normal, Giles for his father-figure role, Spike for being soulless, and herself for existing. Spike was perfect; he liked her existence, and her general company. Her only real friend.

* * *

Crash!

"Oh my god. I am sooooo sorry about that." The woman bent down, she did it so gracefully and lady like too, in that tight skirt. Dawn jumped back as Spike fell back and bags of clothes landed on him. The woman pushed her hair back and her face was so beautiful. She had the greenest eyes Dawn had ever seen, her skin was so soft and perfect, lips full. She could see the effects she was having on Spike. Though peeved to have been caught off guard he was pleasantly surprised by the package the distraction came in.

" 's right, love. No harm done." He corrected himself and bent to help pick the clothing up. He watched her the entire time, the seconds to Spike seemed like minutes to Dawn.

"Such a gentleman. Those are to find around here these days." She gave such a feminine confident laugh. She tucked the last bits of clothing into her bags, while Spike managed to gather the rest of his, picking up last a lacy pair of panties. He winked at the woman and picked the bags up for her.

"Nothing else to be, to such a lovely lady." He purred.

The woman blushed and it was so apparent because her skin was white as milk. Spike bit the inside of his lip, happy with his effect on the woman. "Well then, help me get these to the car please?"

"Certainly." Spike nodded his head, letting her know he'd follow her.

The woman looked over her shoulder before walking farther down the street, her hips swaying farther than natural, drawing Spike's eyes so nothing else was real to him.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stood right where she stopped. Her mouth screwed up in an annoyed manner, sighed as Spike's boy nature was coming out more and more. She couldn't believe him. It seemed lately anything with breasts was drawing his attention or maybe Dawn was just noticing and caring more. She watched as she opened the truck and flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing a long line of her neck. Oh great, Dawn thought…just what the horny vampire needs.

The woman's laughter carried in the air and Dawn rolled her eyes.

Spike touched her hand and then motioned towards Dawn which caught her attention. Next thing Dawn knew the woman gave her a look, a soft smile then a frown for Spike. He kissed her hand and then walked over to Dawn, "Ready pet?"

"Yeah." Dawn started walking with Spike, she looked over her shoulder and the woman was organizing the things in her truck but still kept an eye on Spike's retreating form. She smiled behind the hair that had fallen over her face. " Just so you know, not cool. I know you're a man and everything but, teenage girl here and I do not need to be dragged along your adventures of the female gender, kay?"

Spike raised his eyebrow and gave her a side-long glance. "And when did my nibblet grow set of fangs for herself?"

"I didn't, I'm just….tired of guys being pigs in front of me. " Her eyes widened at her words. "NOT that you were being a pig, just…I'm tired of watching guys hit on girls." She dropped her head and she felt his chilled hand rest on the back of her neck, in a tender touch.

"Noted, love. Sorry about that. I'll try better next time." He smiled and let his fingers play back down her hair, then stuffed both hands in his pockets as they walked in silence to his crypt.

"So Buffy's not gonna miss you then?"

"Nah, she's out on patrol I guess then she said she was gonna do some special training with Giles somewhere. So Dawn can be bad tonight." She grinned as she bounded across the cement floor and threw herself into the couch that smelled so much like him.

"Not bad, we're watching movies. And I will safety return you to your safe warm house afterwards."

"Fine. Can we eat sugary things until we explode though?"

Spike looked over at her big eyes begging her for the treats and he couldn't deny this girl anything she wanted, with those eyes of hers. He rummaged behind the couch for a minute and then over the edge came a big box of lemon cookies. Then marshmallows and mini Snickers.

"Ohhh chocolate happiness. Awesome. You know me so well Spike." She giggled as she tore into the Snickers, already having eaten three by the time Spike took his seat on the couch with his warmed blood.

Spike clicked the remote a couple times and the DVD player turned on, it's whirling sound the only one besides the crinkling of the wrappers as Dawn torn through the candy. "Save some for me, pet. Don't want you getting sick all over my posh crypt here."

"Oh….think it already is." She put the candy down, feeling her sadness slipping away over Devon and Buffy and those stupid women who had to shove their breasts in Spike's face making him all drool face. Spike rolled his eyes and motioned to the chest over by the center pillar of the crypt. "Meds are in there, nibblet."

"Oh…thanks." Dawn swayed as she stood up. "To much sugar for little me." She crouched in front of the chest as the opening scenes of the movie played behind her. She could hear Spike settling into the couch, giving gulps in his glass of blood, mumbling about a bad actor or two that would make an appearance at some point in the film. She pushed a couple weapons aside, then some books. Under it all she found a little packet of Tums, scribbled over top of the label was the name, Dawn. She ran her thumb over it and smiled, then giggled thinking how he put one of the most needed items for her in here, thinking of her. Then she spotted it. It was so shiny. Even in the dark of the chest and crypt it managed to be glowing. The little pendant called to her as she reached down and touched the metal.

It was cool to the touch and looked so old, but was so fashionable all the same. It looked rather feminine and she couldn't figure out why Spike would have it, especially amongst weapons and books. She scooped it up and walked back over to the couch, She curled by beside him and held the necklace up to the light of the movie.

"Spike, what's this?"

"Wha..." She looked over, pulling his attention away from the movie. "Oh, found it on patrol. Didn't wanna throw it away so I stuffed it in there. You like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"It's yours then."

_"Oh Johnny, please don't leave! I can be better."_

"It's not you Anne. It's me….I can't control myself around you. It's best if I leave."

"BOLLOCKS." Spike snorted as he took another gulp of his drink.

Dawn smiled at the necklace then gave Spike a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Spike, I'll treasure it."

Spike touched his cheek then nudged Dawn with his elbow. "Stop or you'll make the big bad all sentimental and then I'll have to start buying you gifts all the time."

"Hey everyone deserves a kiss on the cheek every now and then."

Spike turned to Dawn and searched her eyes; a sad smile covered his mouth as he sighed. "That they do pet." He turned back to the movie and got lost in the story again.

Dawn settled into the couch, holding the necklace tight in her pocket, she felt it warm in her palm and a soft smile decorated her face the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

I Wish Sometimes That Could Be Me

Chapter Three:

Dawn held the necklace up the light as she sat at her desk trying to do her homework. She had convinced Buffy she wasn't hungry and she didn't have a lot of homework to do. Food would only distract her and then she wouldn't wanna study for her tests. She just had to pass; she couldn't stand to take summer school with the same people who made fun of her all year. As she twirled the pen in one hand, the necklace in the other she thought about Spike. Not in the typical way where she had romantic daydreams but just how cool he was and such a great friend. That he gave her this awesome necklace, she knew it meant nothing to him, and it didn't mean much giving it to her but he saw she liked it and then it was just her necklace.

Dawn pulled her hair back and put the necklace on; making sure the small old style pendant was in the right place. She smiled down at it and started to write again for her English class, how much she liked the Autumn season.

"Dawnie?" Willow knocked quietly on the door and tip toed in. "Am I bothering you?"

"Hey Will, no. I was just trying get some homework done, save myself from summer school. "

"Oh, heh….I know that feeling."

When Dawn gave her a confused look Willow laughed.

"Oh well, NOT ME. You know….Buffy and Xander, it was always a challenge." She chuckled and put her finger over her lips, saying "Shh, just between us."

"Oh no worries, I figured, Buffy's not smart." Dawn smiled and closed her English books.

Willow sighed and swallowed choosing not to answer that question. "Anyway Buffy is out to patrol and I was suppose to watch you but I'm not feeling very well at all sweetie. So I just kind of wanna go to sleep. Will you be alright up alone?"

"Oh sure. Food is available, homework to do and TV if I get bored. I'll be fine."

Willow smiled and was ready to leave when she noticed Dawn's necklace. It looked familiar, the pednant at least. "Nice necklace Dawn, it's very pretty, where'd you get it?"

"Oh Spike said he found it and he didn't want it so he let me have it."

"Did you steal it?"

"He said he found it while patrolling…I don't know."

"Well I wouldn't assume so, it looks old. Antique. It's nice." Willow gave Dawn a half smile obviously feeling a wave of uneasy from her stomach pains.

"Thanks." Dawn touched the necklace as she turned back in her chair for a second to look at the time. "Is Tara home?"

"No, she went to a school meeting of some kind. Then she was gonna go patrolling with Xander and Anya."

"Oh okay cool. Well you should go rest, I'll be okay alone." Willow nodded and turned to leave when Dawn cleared her throat. "You're still pretty when you're sick."

Willow looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"I was just thinking about you, Tara, and Anya. See I'm writing this thing about my favorite things about autumn and I'm talking about how pretty you all look in the fall. You all dress so cool. And I hope to be like that one day." Dawn sighed feeling stupid trying to bond with Willow, though she considered her a sister of sorts she knew she was Buffy's friend above all else.

Willow gave her such a warm smile and her eyes watered. She was feeling sick and moody and Dawn just threw it over the top. "Aw sweetie, thank you. You are beautiful as you are, and will continue to be. Good night." Willow closed her down quietly and tip toed across the room to the bed. She thought having Willow and Tara right next to her room would be hard, as they were a couple and did couple things together but they were surprising quiet. She appreciated that.

Dawn walked over to the stand alone mirror in the corner of her room and looked at her reflection. "I guess I'm not bad looking for a 16 year old, but I'm not Willow pretty. I'm not big boobed ho all over Spike pretty." She touched her hair and was ready to move from the mirror when her reflection wavered. At first her hair got shorter, more fuller and more curl, her face was changing to then the rest of her body, she got taller…fuller…everywhere, then it changed. Instantly she was Willow. She gasped then covered her mouth to muffle the sound. She stared wide eyed at herself, er Willow.

"Oh my god, is it…me?" She touched the mirror then Willow's shoulder. No, Dawn still felt like herself. This wasn't making any sense at all. Everything had changed, even her clothing, she touched her neck and the necklace was gone. She looked around and then rushed to the doors. She made sure the adjoining door then the door to the hall was locked. She went back to the mirror and started touching her hair, Willow's hair. It was so soft, so vibrant. Her voice was even Willow's. "What is happening here? This is way too weird"

There was a soft knock at the adjoining door and Willow's voice followed. "Dawnie? You okay, I thought I heard something? There are no demons in there are there?"

Dawn stared at the door in shock.

"Dawn?" Willow's voice was more urgent. "I was just kidding. Dawn?"

"Oh! Oh! Willow…" Dawn covered her mouth and realized she sounded just like Willow.

"Dawn, what is it? Can I come in?" She heard Willow's hand on the handle.

Dawn launched for her table and stuffed chips in her mouth. "No! I'm fine. Had my headphones in and I have a mouth full of junk food. I'm fine. Go to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Good night!"

"Okay….don't talk so loud with your mouth full, don't want you choking sweetie. Second thought, don't talk at all with your mouth full."

"Noted." Dawn waited and heard Willow walk back across the room. She let out a big sigh and chewed up the chips in her mouth. When she turned back to the mirror she was her dorky teenage self with chip crumbs all over her chest. "Great. How attractive am I now." She walked back to the mirror and touched her face. "Can't say I'm happy about this, being me." She sighed and touched the necklace which reappeared. She was considering taking it off thinking it may have something to do with the sudden….changes, but Spike gave it to her and she just couldn't part with it. She dropped her head and sighed, thinking she must be going crazy. Her mind began contemplating everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks and thought it couldn't get any worse. Now what, she was turning into other people…out of what, magic she was doing, someone else? Was this being the key, her magic powers? God, the things she could do if that was true.

She sat down trying to focus back on her homework but she just couldn't bring herself to open her books up. Something just couldn't leave her mind. She had been thinking about that woman Spike seemed to really like from the Bronze, and she started turning into her when all of a sudden she was Willow. If she focused on that woman, could she turn into her? Could she then go and talk to Spike, make him look at her as if she was that important, that tasty?

Dawn stood and faced the mirror, she consumed her mind with thoughts of that woman, the interactions between her and Spike, and when she got in front of the mirror, there she was...that ho. She made a dirty face at the outfit, the same one as that night. Her breasts hanging out, huge and so unusual to Dawn. This was all wrong. She couldn't carry herself like this, regardless if she felt it was for a good cause. Dawn giggled at that thought. "A good cause, making Spike give me sexy eyes." She then sobered up in her laughter and narrowed her brown eyes at the person in the mirror. "I don't like you very much." Sure she was jealous of her, how womanly she was, how mature she was, but Dawn hated looking like that, a piece of meat. She refused to turn into Buffy, Spike would for sure make those eyes and more at her but she would feel icky inside after, and more jealous of Buffy. Their relationship was already fragmented enough, and even though she knew all the scoobies and Buffy figured she wasn't smart enough to come to that conclusion let alone try to prevent it from getting worse…fact was, she did realize and she would prevent it. Good Dawn, point for her. She smiled smugly at herself and then she remembered the other woman. She had red hair like Willow, though darker and fuller, longer too.

As Dawn imagined the woman from head to toe, she transformed. She smiled sweetly at her reflection, trying to imitate the woman's confidence and demeanor. "You are such a gentleman, ha-ha..." She laughed airily as she flipped back her hair. She ran her hands down the unfamiliar skirt then back up, fingering the pearl colored silk top that hung close to her full yet petite breasts, she let her fingers rest over the oversized lapels of her long dressy trench coat. She looked so womanly, Dawn felt beautiful. When she had seen Spike talking to her, she didn't think the woman was unattractive, she was merely jealous. This would have to do; she didn't have a template for any other woman Spike had talked to, besides Drusilla, and that was a huge no.

Dawn leaned in close to the mirror and examined the makeup. Golden eye shadow made her huge green eyes stand out. This woman was a knock out and Spike was sure to remember her. Smiling to herself she quickly made her way to the door to the hall. She oafed as the eggplant colored stilettos she was wearing sunk into the squishy carpet. She stifled a laugh as she made it to door and unlocked it. Peeking out she found no one roaming, not a sound besides herself, so she booked it down the stairs and out the back door.

* * *

Dawn walked her way clear to the Bronze and after a quick couple look a rounds she couldn't him there. The bartender said he hadn't seen his regular bleach blonde beer drinker all night. Dawn started to feel depressed when she remembered it was Wednesday night and Spike always picked up his blood then when to that chic dark little bar down the street from the Magic Box. The bar tender made moon eyes at her as she absently sat there thinking about the quickest way to get there. When she noticed she blushed and ran out the door, growling ass the stilettos dung into her heels. "My god, these are horrible." She loved heels as much as the next person but in combination with the super tight and not very forgiving pencil skirt the heels were torture.

* * *

She slipped through the cloudy front door, the soft sounds of blues music floating around her head. The smoke was minimal, but it was still there. The strong smell of liquor drinks and perfumes danced around her nose as she scanned the bar. It was classier than Dawn would have guessed Spike would flock to, but it was near his blood, and he liked his liquor, so she doubted he could pass up a drink or two. Sure enough there he was through the small crowd standing about on the floor; he was lounging in the back, at a booth alone. Four drinks already emptied and turned over. The waitress put down a mug of beer and another shot, taking a $50 from the sticky table top she retreated the bar, afraid of the mood of the brooding man. "Okay Dawn…show time."

Spike watched the young people, which are what they were to him, interact with one another. The pushy men touching the flirty girls. That would say they want it then regret it all in the morning. He was overly depressed. Buffy had caught him earlier that evening and told him once again to watch his step around her, wave the stake, stare, wave the stake, and stalk away. He was so tired of her games. He eyes followed the waitress, a pretty little blonde that reminded him a little of Buffy.

"Would you like anything? You're welcome to seat anywhere." The waitress smiled at Dawn. Dawn's eyes widened, she remembered she wasn't looking like herself. "Oh…Well…what do you have that's good, fruity!"

The waitress looked Dawn over, knowing she was of age but something was off. "Um we can make anything you want hun." The waitress started to be impatient.

Dawn tore through her memory trying to think of something one of the scoobies would order at the Bronze. "Um, can I get an Appletini please, and deliver it over at that table, next to the leather clad fellow?" Dawn tried sounded confident, knowing it was wavering.

"Sure hun." The waitress smiled and rushed past, happy to leave the weird woman alone.

Dawn walked along the edge of the intimate two person tables until she got to the back wall and sat in the next booth over from Spike, enough he could see her profile.

Spike's eyes had shifted to the red head talking to the waitress, she looked familiar, as drunk as he was getting his memory was going. And then it clicked, they had bumped into each other; he had turned her down needing to take care of Dawn. No Dawn now. Yet he felt like she was near, he could smell lilac, which was a Summer's girl trademark. He chalked it up to longing of his friend, he needed that little bit to cheer him up. He needed soap operas and her laughing at the screen.

He watched as the waitress brought her, her girlie drink and the woman look uneasy the glass. He watched her movements as she lifted the glass and took a tiny sip.

Dawn's eyes widened at the taste, it was strong. She had beer before but this was different. This was nice, it tasted just like apples. This was fantastic alone, let alone she knew Spike was looking at her.

Spike smiled at the small sound she made tasting it. It surprised him; she seemed the time to drink many martinis, but apparently not. He finished his beer and picked up the shot, he brought it over with him to the woman's table. " 'Ello beautiful. Been dropping boxes of clothing on unsuspecting guys lately?"

Dawn looked up over the rim of her glass and lowered it. She couldn't believe this was working, she hoped the disguise would hold, or whatever this thing was that was happening. She crossed her legs and leaned towards him, the swell of her breasts peeking over the edge of the silk of her top. She beamed at Spike. "Not anyone particular. I like to choose my victims carefully." Spike would love her saying that. And he did. He gave that eyebrow lift and that heavy look of need filled his eyes.

"I consider myself lucky then."

Dawn ran her hand along her neck, she was feeling overwhelming hot all of a sudden, her heart sped up, she felt like she was floating. She reached forward and touched his arm. "So where's your little girlfriend?"

"No girlfriend for me."

"The girl…." Dawn flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and batted her done up eyes at him.

Spike shifted in his seat, watching her movements, he could feel her lust, desire for him. It was intoxicating to him, so long since he's had anyone. "A friend was walking her home safely. Lots of bad people out these days."

"How sweet of you." She pouted her lips, this seductress role coming easier and easier to Dawn as she let her emotions follow her.

Spike shrugged, realizing the last thing he wanted to talk about was Dawn. He licked the edge of his glass, feeling the sting of the liquor on his tongue. He gave the woman a lingering look before downing the shot.

Dawn gripped the edge of the seat with one hand as she finished off her small drink. The waitress came rushing over and looked at his questioningly. "Anything else?"

"Not for me." Dawn blurted out, feeling tingly from the liquor already. God she was such a light weight.

"That will be 5 dollars then." She bluntly responded.

Dawn sighed and felt around, sure she got the clothes and both and voice but not her damn purse. "Oh god…" She mumbled.

Spike held out a $10 and shooed the girl away. "Don't worry about it, love."

Dawn blushed, the way e said love was totally different that how he usually talks to her, this was deep and it caressed her body. Her very womanly ready body, Dawn noticed. "Thanks, kind sir." She winked and leaned back in the booth, exposing her neck and chest to him.

Spike took in the eye full and smiled slowly at her, his tongue travelling over his teeth onto his upper lip. "My name is Spike. What's yours?"

"D…..Danna." Dawn ran her hand back through her hair. He was getting more and more intense, it was doing things to herself, and she felt like this could get out of control. She wanted him to look at her with fiery desire and he was, but she wasn't sure she wanted more. That was dangerous territory.

"Walk with me outside?" He whispered across the table, his fingers just brushing the tips of hers.

"Sure." Dawn airily replied, got how he affected her. If Buffy knew what she was doing, Dawn would be locked inside her room, door bolted and windows nailed shut for decades.

Spike got up, sweeping his duster out from under him; it floated down around his tight and manly body. Dawn scooted out from the booth table and stood, feeling the heels being easier on her feet now that she got to sit for a while.

She chuckled as he led her out the door, his hand resting at the small of her back.

Spike sniffed the air, the smell of lilac so strong, but it had that special something of familiarity. But he couldn't pin point it. Maybe this woman was the source, but there was a strong smell of vanilla covering her as well. Regardless she was beautiful and interested, the way she walked, looked at him, like he was a piece of candy she longed for. How Spike missed that look. He got it a lot from loose girls and countless others but it was all surface based, they wanted his body. This woman looked like she wanted to devour the whole thing. He couldn't help but think, if she knew the real him she would be disgusted.

Dawn started walking down the street away from the Bronze, hands clasped in front of her, she swayed, and pushing her hips from side to side like the woman had.

Spike eyed her backside, following her movements, but felt her unease. "Beautiful night…"

"It is, I love the night. Counting stars….I don't get to do it much these days…what with work and all."

"I get to do nothing but look at the stars, I love the night too. But sometimes I long for the day, to stare into the sun."

"Ah night job then." Dawn looked sideways at him then quickly looked at the sidewalk.

"Kind of." He went silent wondering what this broad was thinking. She had wanted him hadn't see. He wanted to feel her for sure. Yet she was being shy and bashful. He looked her up and down; her clothes were of wealth and power. He rolled his eyes. Great, he thought, a rich gal looking to play with the bad boy type, then go home and feel better about herself. He was about ready to shove off and tell her good night. His mood suddenly diving with overwhelming thoughts of Buffy and his miserable life, when she turned to him, eyes so full of wonder.

"Since that night….I've thought of you."

Spike stopped and looked at her, her eyes so full of desire, wonder, admiration, familiarity. It disturbed Spike, he was thinking he knew from the past somewhere sometime he couldn't quite pin point but he was sure he would remember someone like her. And regardless she was totally human. He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head slightly, measuring this gal up. "Is that so, pet?"

Dawn closed her eyes and swallowed her tongue, she had to control her breathing, she had to do this and run away. This was getting to be too much. She thought she would be able to handle this, more maybe but just being around him, so willing and ready for anything he would do and knowing he wanted to with this woman, she was suddenly the prude that Becca was. But Janice's voice was ringing loudly in her ears, she was sure Spike could hear her saying, Just kiss him already, it's not like you'll ever have your chance again, don't be a baby.

"It is…" She ran her hand down the lapels of his leather coat. Feeling the rough yet supple material caress her milky skin. Dawn felt her legs begin to tremble. "God, I'm ridiculous." She mumbled as she lifted her eyes to his. Spike smirked and leaned in, his fingertips sliding over her neck and moving the hair back from her neck. He placed a small kiss on her collar bone.

"Not so much, love. Just tipsy." His chuckle breathed an unneeded chilled breath across her skin. She arched into it, resting her hands against his back. Her right hand working its way up to his neck, she teased his blonde curls loving his touch, being so close to Spike in this way.

Spike kissed farther up her neck, licked her earlobe just slightly. The smell of her strong in his nose, the vanilla sliding down his throat, but disappearing as the spice and lilac filled his nose, his vision, his memory. His grip on her arms tightened and a small sound escaped his throat. Dawn mistook it for pleasure as she leaned into him, still the chanting in her head, to just kiss him and leave! Spike pulled away, eyes narrowed starring at her so hard. He could smell her, all over this woman, inside this woman, the vanilla wasn't there, wasn't real. But he could smell it.

Dawn opened her eyes and found Spike watching her curiosity filling his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but nothing would come out. She shifted her arms finding the pressure he was squeezing her arms under a bit much. He let her go and took a step back. "Sorry, Danna."

Dawn blinked, forgetting she was this Danna woman. She frowned and then gave him a small smile. "Don't be."

"Something is wrong here…I don't know…if it's me or you." He titled his head, eyes getting more dangerous, through the alcohol his mind was building up his suspicions.

Dawn could see this, felt it, this was turning into a very bad idea right now. She looked at the floor. "I'll leave, I just …." She leaned in and grasped his arms, she kissed him fully, and passionately…something she didn't know she had in her. She ran her hand down his face, feeling the chiseled skill that took place in his creation. She wished this could be real, that she down be Dawn and he could know and want this. But his sister was in his heart, she would settle for this. She would hold this memory forever.

Spike growled and pulled away, giving Dawn a small shove, nothing to hurt her but just a warning to step back. His eyes narrowed and clenched his jaw.

Dawn whispered, "I'm sorry." And she started off down the street. She looked over her shoulder and saw Spike standing there breathing heavy, looking after her, scrutinizing her movements, her colors, her body. Dawn didn't like it at all. She slipped the heels off and took off running as fast as she could towards home.


	5. Chapter 4

I Wish Sometimes That Could Be Me

Chapter Four:

Dawn managed to make it to her room without alerting anyone and Buffy still wasn't home. She was still this stupid blonde woman. She looked in the mirror and touched her lips. She had just had her first 'legal' drink, in an 'of age' bar, and kissed the man of her dreams. She smiled then growled at the mirror. "Why won't you go back?" She grabbed the edges of the mirror and starred at herself. "I'm done now. I don't wanna be this anymore, come on…I don't want to get in trouble here!"

Twenty minutes had passed and nothing, she rested her head against the mirror and started banging her head against the glass. "Please….."

"Dawn?" A tired Willow was rubbing her eyes as she opened Dawn's door. "The other one was locked and I got worried…." Her voice trailed off as she took in the beautiful woman standing in Dawn's room. "HEY! Where's Dawn!?" Willow's eyes shot black as night and she raised her hands in defense.

"No magicks! It's me, Will! It's Dawn." Dawn moved to the desk and threw herself down into the chair. "Something happened, I turned into you and then this woman. I can't make it go away."

Willow remained black eyed and ready for a fight but she gave Dawn that same deep look Spike did. "If you're Dawn….what's…her favorite season!?"

"Autumn, I'm writing about it….." Dawn motioned towards the English books, then sighed. "But I suppose I could have just read that and guessed."

Willow smiled then frowned when Dawn contracted her answer with a possible loop hole.

"BUT I'm NOT. I'm Dawn, Willow, please…make this stop. Buffy can't know." She looked at Willow and started crying. Her make remained fine, it wasn't running, moving, changing color. Willow scrunched her forehead as she walked forward cautiously.

"Hey…your face..."

"I know, I'm not me, okay."

"No, your make-up it's not like…doing the normal crying thing, it's not even damaged."

Dawn touched her cheeks and she was right. She could feel she was wearing a lot of make-up and it should be running, even water proof smudges a little and there was nothing. "See, it's me, something's wrong." Dawn pleaded with Willow. "Please."

"I don't know what could do this Dawnie." Willow reached and touched her hair, it was very beautiful. The person who Dawn turned into was very attractive and way outta Willow's league. "Hold on, I have a book on glamour and the such, maybe it has something." Willow rushed out of the room and came back quickly after a few thuds and an oaf as she lifted something which hit the floor hard. "Got it."

Dawn sat at the chair, her head down hugging the back of the chair. She peered at willow through her long dolled up hair.

"How long as it been like this?"

"A couple hours."

"Why didn't you come get me when it happened!?"

Dawn blushed and looked away. "You were sick and I was….confident it would go away."

Willow pursed her lips unsatisfied with the girl's answer but was sure she wouldn't get anything better out of her tonight. "And you haven't held any odd objects, seen anything odd, smelt weird…smells, sounds?"

"No, I mean…the necklace is new, and it's odd but in a good way. But I don't think it caused this."

Willow's head shot up. "Where is it?"

"Oh um, I'm wearing it…or Dawn me is, it didn't appear with this….form."

Willow frowned and her mind was clouded with ideas. She then started flipping through the 600 or so pages in the book. Dawn fiddled with her hands, staring at the floor, worrying an second Buffy would come home.

* * *

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT! Bloody bitch you are." Spike bellowed as he charged at her.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her stake arm, sighing she let her head tilt to the side as she turned around. "And what annoying thing have I done in your little world now Spike? Cuz frankly I have better things to do than bless you with my presence."

Spike scoffed and waved his arms in the air. "You fucking know exactly what you did. Getting in my face, making me want you, but no it can't be YOU can it. Has to be that one! How you even knew about her..I don't know but…"

Buffy cut him off by punching him in the nose. She smiled to herself. "That always makes me feel better. Now shut up. I don't want you Spike, get that through your bleached head, I understand the chemicals have messed up your brain function but honestly…this…is…getting…old." She gave him a backhanded hit with each pause between words. "I wouldn't touch you, besides punching you, EVER." She finished bluntly. She stretched her hands and rolled her neck. "More hitting now?"

Spike held his nose which was starting to bleed. "Bitch. It had to be you, the smell….." He narrowed his eyes. "The spice…you it's weaker….but her." He stopped talking and sighed. He looked at the sky and muttered something Buffy couldn't make out. "Shoo then Slayer; I've grown bored with your stench!"

Buffy scoffed at him and flipped her stake in her hand and brought it up, threateningly pointing the sharp end at him. "I smell very good Spike, and you leave. I'm patrolling."

Spike growled, wanting nothing to tear her to pieces. He clenched his hands and curled his toes in his boots. Holding his nose in one hand, he stalked off to his crypt. "Bitch is gonna get what's coming to her one day."

* * *

Buffy sighed as she shrugged off her jacket and looked around the dark entry way of her house. Everything was quiet. She figured everyone was asleep and ass Spike was following her, she prayed to god Dawn had managed to stay in the house safe tonight. She walked upstairs as quietly as she could not wanting to wake anyone, but she found Dawn's door open and light on, when she walked in to check on her sister she found a strange woman with dark red hair sitting at Dawn's desk and Willow curled up on the bed reading a book.

Dawn looked up and gasped. "Oh god. Buffy."

Willow's head shot around and she chuckled nervously. "Hi Buffy."

Buffy stalked forward a few steps. "Who are you? Where's my sister? Willow?"

"Buffy, well….this...is….Dawn…is….."

"It's me Buffy." Dawn wrung her hands together leaning back onto the desk wanting space from the very pissed off slayer.

"It is Buff."

Buffy turned to Willow, her eyes wide. "What? How? Who? Dawn?"

* * *

Xander leaned forward and poked Dawn's nose. Dawn giggled and brushed his hand away. "Xander stop, it's me; I'm just not in my right body."

"Is someone in her body? Did they switch? Is this a Faith like related event?" Anya blurted peering out from a Fashion Magazine.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, "I doubt it….Dawn says she was herself one moment it was like a mirage or something overlapped her own form. Is that right on the mark, Dawn?"

"Yup. All marky and stuff." She sat up on the counter top and kicked her feet back and forth. "Willow?"

"What, oh right. I'm almost done reading this, easy fix not a problem." She leaned into Tara and whispered, "easy right?"

Tara smiled at everyone in turn trying to comfort them. Buffy was glaring at Dawn so intensely she doubted the slayer got nor wanted her comforting glance. "It's easy, with both of us, it should only take a few words and blam."

Everyone's shoulders twitched and they looked at Tara. "Well not BLAM, but presto, it's Dawnie again." She chuckled and grabbed Willow's hard, nervous with all the staring.

Buffy walked up to Dawn and narrowed her eyes. "No more jewelry for you."

"BUFFY." She jumped off the counter still at least 5 inches taller than Buffy and much curvier. She stomped her foot. "I didn't know! Willow!?"

Willow looked up and sighed. "Yeah Buff, she didn't know…Spike gave her the necklace."\

"Oh Spike!" Buffy threw her hands in the air and stomped off over to the table.

"Mmh, I love how that sounds." Spike walked in cool and collected, eyeing everyone in the room including the busty red head.

Dawn's eyes widened and she let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Eww Spike, please. What the hell do you want now?"

"Ordered some herbs up from Anya, she said they were in, so here I am….Oh Spike and all." He winked at Buffy before tapping on the counter. Anya smiled as she ran around the counter, to make a sale, regardless if it was Spike; it was money which was of the upmost importance.

Buffy rolled her eyes and Xander made a gagging sound in his throat. Spike chose to ignore the girl at the counter acting like he didn't know her at all. Dawn was extremely grateful; part of her was figuring he didn't. She was dressed differently today, she had put on some of Willow's sweat pants and a tank top with sneakers, and they were tight but fit well enough.

"Oh I think I got it, I need some roots though….Maklah and Rokha roots, same family but one is orangeish and the other is black. I think those are in the basement." Willow went to stand but Dawn shouted she'd get it first. She took off down the stairs and everyone was left with the slam of the basement door, then the thud of her steps.

Spike slid the big bills Anya's way and told her she could keep the change, a bigger smile couldn't fit her face. "Thank you for your exceptional business!" She said fairly loud.

"Right, well, sewers for me….my blanket is slightly too crispy for the trip home." He dumped it in the customer trash and marched off to the door Dawn had just slammed, trying to escape him. No one said bye, and he didn't care. The one person who seemed to care at all was running away from him.

* * *

Dawn read different labels, and she was trying to be so focused on not knowing Spike saw her as this, and must know something was up. He hadn't heard the conversation before he entered so she hoped he thought she was just a friend of someone visiting. She hoped…..She had found the black one, but the orange one was escaping her, she crouched down to the lowest shelf and began searching the rows upon rows of roots and eyes and leaves.

"It's right here, love." Spike wiggled the clear jar with the orange root in it, before her face. He placed it on the counter in front of her. As Dawn turned she found him extremely close to him, she laughed lightly and leaned back. "Thanks. I don't know where anything is here; I dunno how this people do this regularly."

"Right. You know Anya has one way to organize and Giles has another, then the witches like to have certain things together. So it's a mess." He took a lock of her hair between his fingers and twirled it. "This color doesn't suit you."

"Ex...excuse me?" She gripped the counter tightly.

He bit his lip and tilted his head slightly. "I mean...it wouldn't suit you. All your fire is inside, shouldn't be out." He whispered so intimately.

Dawn remained quiet, she was so confused. She had hopes he would think it wasn't her but she doubted that now.

He ran his hand down her smooth arm and gazed over her body. His voice was soft and caring, but still had that Spike touch in it. "If you wanted a kiss, pet, I would have given you one. Didn't have to go to so much trouble for ol' Spike." He leaned in and feather kissed her lips being attentive then giving her a little more pressure. Dawn leaned in but as soon as it started it was over. He leaned in to her ear. "You smell so beautiful even this form couldn't cover it, nibblet. Don't do it again….it's not nice to play tricks on a lonely fellow." He stood straight and stepped back. He gave her a small smile and then walked off to the sewer entrance.

"Spike, wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn. " I wasn't trying to…."

"I'm not hurt, Dawn, I'm flattered." He turned his head and winked and then he was gone. Dawn hugged the root jars and ran up the stairs once she felt her face wasn't the color of a fire truck. "Got them!"

Spike punched the slimy wall and growled with everything his demon would release. He looked at his bruising hand and flexed it. "Fucking Summers women will be my undoing." He pleasantly thought back on Dawn, seeing all the intimate looks she would grace upon him, how much she loved being close to him…it was always more than a friendship for her. He saw that now, but knew that friendship was still there and it always had the potential to be more. He never had someone feel that way, want the friend and the lover. It was always one or the other. Buffy didn't want either. He ran his hands through his hair then shoved his hands into his pockets, thumbing the herb bags he stalked his way home. He didn't know what to think about his teenage movie companion any more. "Yep, those women are gonna be my end all."

Willow grinned as she crushed the roots and Tara traced symbols around Dawn muttering words in basic Latin.

Willow was giddy with her spell, she loved creating new things. "See its simple, a glamour, it's old so I wasn't quite sure how to handle it, but easy enough. Though I got to say I'm tired of magical jewelry. I spiced it up with Latin though….cuz it's fun." With a glare from Buffy, she frowned. "It won't fail."

Dawn sighed and stood waiting for some flash or bang, some smoke or floating but there was nothing. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and there Dawn stood, herself, her clothing sagged as they were slightly too big for her. Oddly though the make-up didn't smudge, the clothes could change, and Dawn remained in Willow's work out gear. She held the pants up and smiled. "Yay me, as me."

"Home now." Buffy glowered.

"Buffy, it wasn't her fault."

"Right, it's Spike's. Remind me why I didn't pummel him when he was standing here?"

"Because he just thought it was a regular necklace too. Please Buffy don't touch him."

Buffy and Dawn stared at each other a long time. "Fine. He gets off easy, next time, double punches."

Dawn laughed and skipped over to the table to sit by Willow and Tara. Willow looked down at how lose the clothes were on Dawn, she wasn't without her curves but they were still baggy, Willow pouted and looked at Tara who brushed her bangs back and smiled. "You look fine sweetie."

FIN.


End file.
